


Внимание, вопрос

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Однажды Барри участвовал в викторине, его команда выступала против криминалистов из Готэма...





	Внимание, вопрос

Позже Барри задумается, почему он легко может проигнорировать приказы, кажущиеся ему несправедливыми или способные привести к раскрытию тайны личности какого-либо героя, но пока он ни разу не отказал капитану Сингху ни в одной, даже самой мелкой, просьбе. Например, принять участие в викторине. Но это будет позже. А сейчас Барри стоял на сцене перед большой кнопкой и старался не слишком быстро на неё нажимать.

Их участок впервые дошел до национальных соревнований, где собрались лучшие из лучших криминалистов страны: здесь были ветераны, проработавшие в полиции много десятков лет, те, кто помнил времена, когда дактилоскопия не использовалась при поиске преступников; были здесь и гении криминалистики, и люди с эйдетической памятью… Но пока что не прозвучало ни одного вопроса, ответ на который Барри вспоминал бы дольше пары мгновений. Вторая команда, которая дошла до финала, была из Готэма, и Барри решил, что может позволить им набрать немного очков на ответах по собственному городу. Дело шло к победе — и к очередному бессмысленному кубку в участке, и тут резко погас свет.

— Ответ на следующий вопрос решит, доберутся ли участники, ведущий, зрители и съёмочная команда сегодня домой, — провозгласил грубый, явно изменённый модулятором голос. — На случай, если в зале присутствуют так называемые герои: не вздумайте искать меня, или погибнут все.

Барри, уже успевший обежать половину помещений, затормозил.

— Внимание, вопрос. Кто был заказчиком убийства Томаса Уэйна и его жены Марты Уэйн 26 июня 1980 года? Время пошло.

Барри задумался, вспоминая. Перед глазами всплывали газетные заголовки и архивные документы. Но ни в одном не упоминалось имя заказчика. Барри глубоко вдохнул и взял низкий старт, чтобы переместиться во времени. 

Просто посмотреть, он должен просто посмотреть. Он ничего не будет менять, только заглянет в прошлое...


End file.
